<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марш смертников by Shell_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657598">Марш смертников</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare'>Shell_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic, Undead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После удара по голове к эненре временно возвращается прежняя личность. И возвращаться обратно к жизни зомби ей совсем не хочется. И выход только один.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Марш смертников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано под песню "Марш смертников" (что логично). Для лучшего понимания ситуации и атмосферы, наверное, лучше ознакомиться с ней до прочтения текста. <br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AF9toc9lJg (кавер, но писалось именно с него, оригинал лично мне не понравился)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воспоминания навалились неожиданно. Не то чтобы он что-то забывал, конечно, но это чёртово зомбирование здорово промыло ему мозги. Настолько, что понадобилось получить по башке, чтобы вернулась прежняя личность. И чтобы ей стало в возрождённом теле крайне некомфортно. Он аккуратно сделал шаг назад и скрылся с глаз. </p><p> </p><p>Соня Блейд злобно ругалась, пинками и прикладом отпихивая лезущих из Преисподней чёртовых тварей. Твари не давали пробиться к Храму, в котором сейчас находились её бывший муж и дочь, пёрли напролом в суицидальных атаках, и их, чёрт возьми, было слишком много, чтобы захваченный в спешке апокалипсиса отряд из двадцати бойцов успел с ними справиться и очистить путь. </p><p>– Похоже, вам не помешала бы помощь. </p><p>Резко развернувшись, Соня полоснула прикладом на голос, но остановившийся в шаге позади враг успел резко отпрянуть. Поднял руки в сдающемся жесте.</p><p>– Потише, генерал, я на вашей стороне. </p><p>Блейд смерила недоверчивым взглядом однозначного зомби. Его жёлтые глаза без зрачков не выражали ничего.</p><p>– Почему я должна тебе верить, Смоук?</p><p>– Смоук мёртв. Я… Неважно. Вряд ли я смогу долго себя контролировать. И, генерал, хотел бы я вас убить – свернул бы шею молча, а не привлекал к себе внимание. </p><p>– Логично, – вынуждена была признать Соня. – Чего тебе нужно?</p><p>Эненра вдруг метнулся к ней, и женщина в доли секунды поняла, что уклониться от привидевшихся ей полуметровых когтей попросту не успеет. Но Смоук всего лишь поймал подобравшегося к ней со спины демона и одним ударом сломал ему хребет.</p><p>– Одолжите что-нибудь огнестрельное. С одними кулаками придётся слишком долго возиться, а у нас не так много времени.</p><p>– Генерал! – какой-то молодой парнишка из отряда метнулся к ним, размахивая оружием. Эненра сделал шаг в сторону, заломил руку солдата за спину и опрокинул на землю, прижав коленом. </p><p>– Соня, мы теряем время. </p><p>– Хорошо, – Блейд отрывисто кивнула, принимая решение. Не слушая её, эненра уже деловито обезоруживал своего пленника. – Почему не пойдёшь к своим?</p><p>– Лучше будет мне с ним не встречаться, – горько усмехнулся Смоук, рассовывая по карманам дополнительные обоймы. Поднял голову, разглядывая низко кружащих демонических нетопырей. – Я вам расчищу дорогу, а вы уж не зевайте.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Соня чуть улыбнулась. – Береги себя.</p><p>– Я здесь не за этим.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Жизнь – дерьмо, – разбитыми губами ухмыляется уличный мальчишка сквозь дикую боль, терзающую тело обжигающим пламенем. – Так зачем за неё цепляться? – и впускает в свою душу и тело древнего демона.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Генерал? – солдат поднялся с земли и удивлённо смотрел на командира. – Что это было?</p><p>– Это был наш билет к источнику Джинсей. Вставай, солдат. Нам надо идти. </p><p> </p><p>Генерал Блейд рвалась к входу в Небесный храм, не щадя ни себя, ни врагов, ни соратников. Тут и там мелькал дымный след, то забегая вперёд, то приотставая и добивая отбежавших в сторону тварей. И если Соня временами останавливалась перевести дух и глотнуть воды – испепеляющий зной, спустившийся на землю вместе с мрачными облаками, сушил горло, а круживший в воздухе пепел забивал рот и нос – то эненра не замирал ни на секунду. Постоянно в движении, и каждое движение – смерть очередного демона. Туманные когти: женщина убедилась, что они ей не привиделись – десяток жутких смертоносных лезвий рвут глотки и крылья летучих тварей. Запасная обойма в зубах – эненра заменяет её в прыжке и тут же разряжает в затылок здоровенного рогатого демона. Туша падает к ногам опешивших солдат, Смоук салютует им раскалённым оружием и исчезает в облаке дыма. </p><p>В следующий раз они встречаются через сотню метров. Соня даже не сразу осознаёт, кем является кубарем пролетевшее мимо и с грохотом врезавшееся в дерево тело. Эненра жутко ухмыляется сквозь текущую по лицу кровь – маска потерялась где-то в процессе, защитные щитки доспехов давно сорваны и одежда разорвана чьими-то гигантскими когтями, карминовые струйки с двух сторон обрамляют тонкие губы, расползающиеся в очередной полубезумной улыбке.</p><p>– Генерал, вам стоило бы быть более осторожной. Здесь довольно жарко, – отмахнувшись от военного медика, эненра снова исчезает в телепорте, чтобы мгновение спустя снова объявиться рядом и вырубить наглую тварь, бросившуюся на Соню со спины. – Чётче шаг! – командует он со смехом, который быстро прерывается захлёбывающимся кашлем. Не замедляя движения, эненра проносится мимо к очередной пачке демонов, не скупясь на боеприпасы, пинки и зуботычины.</p><p>– Что он творит? – давешний парнишка в священном ужасе глядит вслед этому вихрю смерти.</p><p>Соня вздыхает и устало проводит ладонью по лицу. К сожалению, она знает ответ. И это его выбор. Каждому – своя судьба.</p><p>– Старается надорваться и умереть раньше, чем снова потеряет контроль. Давай, солдат. Левой, левой. </p><p>Стена Небесного храма воздвигается впереди как-то неожиданно. Смоук стоит под ней, привалившись к холодным камням, и вяло отстреливает неосторожно подобравшихся слишком близко мелких демонов. Окружающая темнота и заливающая его кровь – и своя, и убитых демонов – не дают рассмотреть тяжесть ран. </p><p>– Давай, иди внутрь, – он устало кивает в сторону здания. – Ты им нужна. Не смотри так, Соня, – эненра слабо усмехается и тяжело опускается на землю. Кладёт оружие на колени. – Пути назад нет. И нам уже не вернуться. Осталось только не сдаваться. Ещё немного. Иди, я закончу тут. Один. </p><p>Отрывисто кивнув, генерал Блейд командует отряду войти в здание. Где-то внутри которого её дочь уничтожает падшего Старшего бога. </p><p> </p><p>Передав мужа врачам и убедившись, что Рейден по крайней мере жив, Соня обходила Небесный храм. Поблизости иногда слышались короткие автоматные очереди и отрывистые команды – солдаты и прибывшие воины Лин Куэй добивали оставшихся в живых монстров. </p><p>И да, она догадывалась, что рано или поздно наткнётся здесь на Саб-Зиро. Было бы глупо предполагать, что он не узнает. Грандмастер склонился над кучей буквально изрубленных в капусту демонов, и его губы сложены в горькую улыбку. Соня отлично понимала, что именно привлекло его внимание, но всё равно подошла ближе.   </p><p>Разбитое, истерзанное тело частично потеряло человеческий облик. Во всяком случае, у человека не должно быть таких длинных когтей, теперь наполовину обломанных, и такого жуткого оскала. А ещё люди не бывают наполовину нематериальными. </p><p>Криомант проводит ладонью по залитому тёмной спёкшейся кровью лицу, закрывая глаза мертвеца. И только коротко вздыхает, не позволяя невольной свидетельнице узнать, что за чувства бушуют сейчас у него в душе.</p><p>– Мы заберём его, – лишь говорит грандмастер. И генерал Блейд лишь кивает.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Боги забыли о нашей судьбе<br/>Счастья нет, но мы еще живы. <br/>Шаг вперед, и это ответ <br/>А позади - наши могилы.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>